Zutara Week 2012
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A contemplation of oneshots for this years Zutara week. From momentous occasions, startling revelations, and those romantic moments we love so much, follow the romance of Zuko and Katara through the prompts of Serendipitous, Momentous, Transcend, Whimsical, Heartstrings, Faded and Seasons.
1. Serendipity

**HI! Sorry I haven't written anything in so long. I got a job over the summer and have been super busy. But it has been bought to my attention that I missed Zutara Week . So even though it's late, I'm still gonna do something for it :) Instead of separating them into separate fics like I usually do, they'll all be under this one ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Also, I'll be doing something for the Makorra week I missed after I finish this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**SERENDIPITY**

It was one of those nights. A night when Fire Lord Zuko's mind was too noisy for him to sleep. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his wife – who was three months pregnant with his child – and went out onto the balcony.

He looked over his kingdom and wondered…how did he get here? How did he go from banished prince to Fire Lord? Even now, 10 years later, that thought still occurred to him.

"Zuko…" he heard Katara's voice say softly. He could hear her footsteps behind him and her slim arms wrapped around him from behind. He could feel her pregnant stomach against his back and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. He shook his head, black hair swinging in front of his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, moving to stand beside him, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Just…thinking…" he murmured thoughtfully, "How did all of this happen…"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"When my father banished me when I was fourteen," Zuko said, his hand unconsciously reaching for his scar, "I thought my life was over. Even if he welcomed me back, there would still be the incident of my banishment hanging over my head. And when I chose to betray him, I thought that surely sealed my fate. My time as part of the royal family was over, forever tarnished." Zuko turned to suddenly take Katara into his arms. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her ocean scent.

"Back then, I never thought I'd become Fire Lord," he whispered to her, "Bring not only the Fire Nation, but the world into an era of peace. Have a beautiful wife and a child." Katara couldn't help but smile slightly, snuggling into his chest."

"Now I think that my banishment was the best thing to happen to me," he said, "What if I never was banished. Would I have ended up like a ruthless dictator my father? Or losing my grip on reality Azula?" Katara tightened his grip around her.

"My banishment was the best thing to happen to me," Zuko whispered to her, "It bought me where I am today. And I don't regret a single moment of it." He kissed the top of her head and Katara sighed in contentment.

"So now that you had your epiphany or serendipity," she said, "Come back to bed?" Zuko chuckled, kissing his wife as he said, "Of course my love."

**Yeah…this was a hard one…sorry if it sucked . I hope you all liked it though :) Please Review!**


	2. Momentous

**And here's number 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**MOMENTOUS**

It was a momentous day in Fire Nation history. A day many thought would never happen. A day many thought should never happen.

It was faced with conflict of course. Protests and council meetings. But there was nobody that could stop this day.

Of course, sometimes they wondered if they were doing the right thing. But it was time for the world to see something like this. Together, they would usher in a new era.

The Fire Lord's palace was decorated in blue and red for the occasion, mixing the traditions of the two nations in decoration, food and clothing. There was tension among some of course, it would be foolish to think that there wouldn't be, but otherwise, the celebrations went smoothly.

And when the moment finally came, when Zuko stood at the alter and watched Katara walk down the aisle, dressed in a traditional blue water tribe wedding gown, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to do this.

For the first time in history, a member of the Fire Nation – the Fire Lord no less – would marry a Water Tribe citizen. It was crucial for everything to go smoothly. The smallest mistake would tarnish their marriage in the eyes of others, especially those hoping for the relationship to fail.

But the ceremony and celebrations after ran smoother than they could have hoped for.

That momentous day led the other nations in example and soon, there was more marriage between members of different nations than ever.

The wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara bought with it a new era to the world. And with that era, the hope of peace between the nations didn't seem so impossible.

**Okay, so I know this wasn't really romantic. But a marriage between Zuko and Katara would be pretty momentous, I doubt it's ever happened before and that's what I wanted to focus on. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
